1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for the production of 1,2-propanediol, comprising culturing a microorganism modified for an improved production of 1,2-propanediol in an appropriate culture medium and recovery of the 1,2-propanediol which may be further purified wherein the microorganism expresses a glycerol dehydrogenase (GlyDH) enzyme, the inhibition of which activity by NAD+ and/or its substrate and/or its product is reduced.
The present invention also relates to a mutant glycerol dehydrogenase(GlyDH) comprising at least one amino acid residue in the protein sequence of the parent enzyme replaced by a different amino acid residue at the same position wherein                the mutant enzyme has retained more than 50% of the glycerol dehydrogenase activity of the parent enzyme and        the glycerol dehydrogenase activity of the mutant GlyDH is less inhibited by NAD+ and/or by its substrate as compared to the parent enzyme and/or by its product as compared to the parent enzyme.        
2.Description of Related Art
Glycerol dehydrogenase (GlyDH) was first isolated and partially purified from E. coli by Asnis and Broadie (1953) as a relatively heat-stable enzyme. This enzyme catalysed the oxidation of glycerol into dihydroxyacetone in a 1:1 molar ratio with the help of nicotinamide co-factor according to the following reversible equation:Glycerol+NAD+→Dihydroxyacetone+NADH+H+
GlyDH was then purified to homogeneity both from E. coli (Tang et al, 1979, Kelley and Dekker, 1984) and from other organisms (Lin and Magasanik, 1960, McGregor et al, 1974), especially Aerobacter aerogenes (later renamed Klebsiella pneumoniae). The properties of GlyDH from both organisms were similar: the pH optimum for the oxidation reduction was in the alkaline region (9 to 10) whereas the pH for the reduction reaction was about 6; the enzyme was inhibited by zinc ion and chelating agents. In addition, this enzyme was shown to be activated by monovalent cations, especially ammonium ion.
The range of substrate was later extended for commercially available GlyDH from Enterobacter aerogenes and Cellulomonas sp. (Lee and Whitesides, 1985) as well as for E. coli GlyDH (Subedi et al, 2007): GlyDH was active in the reduction of several aldehydes and ketones including in addition of dihydroxyacetone: glyceraldehyde, glycolaldehyde, hydroxyacetone (acetol), methylglyoxal and lactaldehyde. For the oxidation reaction, in addition to glycerol, the enzyme was active on several chiral 1,2-diols including 1,2-ethanediol, 1,2-propanediol, 1,2-butanediol and derivatives (chloro-, amino-), but also on 2,3-butanediol. The enzyme was shown to be stereo-specific for (R) diols. Based on affinity data (affinity constant Km), the best substrates for reduction reaction are, in this order, hydroxyacetone, dihydroxyacetone, methylglyoxal and glycolaldehyde (Nishise et al, 1984, Lee and Whitesides, 1985, Subedi et al, 2007). For the oxidation reduction, the best substrates are 1,2-propanediol, 1,2-butanediol, glycerol, 2,3-butanediol and 1,2-ethanediol (Nishise et al, 1984, Kelley and Dekker, 1984, Lee and Whitesides, 1985).
GlyDH from Bacillus stearothermophilus was purified (Spencer et al, 1989) and later crystallised for determination of the tri-dimensional structure (Ruzheinikov et al, 2001). This enzyme was shown to contain 1 mole of zinc located in the active site per mole of enzyme subunit whereas the GlyDH from Enterobacteria seem to be Fe-dependent enzymes. The other properties of the enzyme concerning catalysis were similar to those of the previously described GlyDH. The enzyme was a multimer composed of 8 identical subunits as was already postulated for GlyDH from Cellulomonas (Nishise et al, 1984) and E. coli (Kelley and Dekker, 1984).
Product inhibition studies with glycerol as substrate were carried out in order to understand the mechanism of the enzymatic reaction catalysed by GlyDH (McGregor et al, 1974, Nishise et al, 1984):                NADH was shown to be a competitive inhibitor against NAD+        NADH was shown to be a non-competitive inhibitor against glycerol        Dihydroxyacetone was shown to be a non-competitive inhibitor against both substrates, NAD+ and glycerol.        
Such an inhibition pattern was only compatible with an ordered Bi Bi mechanism in which NAD+ was bound first to the enzyme, then glycerol was bound and dihydroxyacetone was released first and NADH was released last. The same inhibition pattern is applicable for the reduction reaction with the substrates dihydroxyacetone and NADH. In addition, substrate inhibition was shown by Nishise et al (1984) with hydroxyacetone or dihydroxyacetone.
The gene coding for GlyDH was only identified recently, in Bacillus stearothermophilus (Mallinder et al, 1991) and in E. coli (gldA gene, Truninger and Boos, 1994). Several GlyDH mutants have been obtained and characterized but none was shown to have alternative properties regarding inhibition.
Two metabolic pathways for assimilation of glycerol have been identified in microorganisms:                The first one is a respiratory pathway active in the presence of electron acceptor and involving a glycerol transporter, a glycerol kinase and two respiratory glycerol-3-phosphate dehydrogenase. Glycerol-3-phosphate is the intermediate in the pathway which ended in dihydroxyacetone phosphate DHAP that can enter the central metabolism.        The second pathway can be active under strict anaerobic conditions in the absence of electron acceptors and involves as first step GIyDH converting glycerol into DHA (dihydroxyacetone). DHA is then phosphorylated to generate DHAP.        
The main function of GlyDH was then associated with glycerol utilization. However, as mentioned before, glycerol is not the best substrate for this enzyme and GlyDH was utilized later for production of 1,2-propanediol by fermentation in recombinant organisms (Altaras and Cameron, 1999, WO 98/37204). By deleting the gldA gene in E. coli, a strain that was not able to produce 1,2-propanediol but accumulated hydroxyacetone instead was obtained (WO 2008/116851). This highlighted the role of GlyDH as the only enzyme active in E. coli in the conversion of hydroxyacetone into 1,2-propanediol.
GlyDHs have been used in bioconversion processes to obtain optically active diols from their carbonyl precursors, particularly halopropanediol derivatives from halohydroxyacetone derivatives (e.g. (R) or (S)-3-chloro-1,2-propanediol, useful as pharmaceutical intermediates) in WO03/01853, WO2005/123921, JP2003/061668 and JP2005/013028. GlyDHs from Cellulomonas sp., Serratia marcescens, Aeropyrum pernix and mutant GlyDHs from Aeropyrum pernix have been used. However, bioconversion processes where complex precursors are used to produce complex molecules in one enzymatic step (using isolated enzymes or microorganisms) are clearly distinct from fermentation processes where a carbon source is converted to a structurally non-related product using the whole metabolic equipment (i.e. many enzymes arranged in metabolic pathways) of the microorganism.
Production of 1,2-propanediol can result from the catabolism of different substrates (glucose, fructose, sucrose, glycerol) through the central metabolism of different microorganisms. The biosynthetic pathway to 1,2-propanediol starts from the glycolysis intermediate dihydroxyacetone phosphate. This metabolic intermediate can be converted to methylglyoxal by methylglyoxal synthase (Cooper, 1984, Tötemeyer et al, 1998). Methylglyoxal is an extremely toxic electrophile that can react with nucleophilic centres of macromolecules such as DNA, RNA and proteins. It can inhibit bacterial growth and cause cell death at very low concentrations (0.3 to 0.7 mM). For this reason, the existing routes for detoxification of methylglyoxal have been investigated (Ferguson et al, 1998). Three pathways have been identified in bacteria and specifically in E. coli:                 The first one is the gluthatione dependent glyoxalase I-II system which converts methylglyoxal into D-lactate in two steps.        The second one is the glutathione independent glyoxalase III enzyme which catalyses the conversion of methylglyoxal into D-lactate (Misra et al, 1995).        The third system encompasses the degradation of methylglyoxal by methylglyoxal reductases.        
This last system is relevant for the production of 1,2-propanediol. Methylglyoxal is a C3 ketoaldehyde, bearing an aldehyde at C1 and a ketone at C2. Theses two positions can be reduced to alcohol, yielding respectively acetol (or hydroxyacetone), a non-chiral molecule and lactaldehyde, a chiral molecule which can exist in L- or D-form. These 3 molecules, acetol, L-lactaldehyde and D-lactaldehyde can be subsequently reduced at the other position to yield chiral 1,2-propanediol (Cameron et al, 1998, Bennett and San, 2001).
1,2-propanediol or propylene glycol, a C3 dialcohol, is a widely-used chemical. It is a component of unsaturated polyester resins, liquid detergents, coolants, anti-freeze and de-icing fluids for aircraft. Propylene glycol has been increasingly used since 1993-1994 as a replacement for ethylene derivatives, which are recognised as being more toxic than propylene derivatives.
1,2-propanediol is currently produced by chemical means using a propylene oxide hydration process that consumes large amounts of water. Propylene oxide can be produced by either of two processes, one using epichlorhydrin, and the other hydroperoxide. Both routes use highly toxic substances. In addition, the hydroperoxide route generates by-products such as tert-butanol and 1-phenyl ethanol. For the production of propylene to be profitable, a use must be found for these by-products. The chemical route generally produces racemic 1,2-propanediol, whereas each of the two stereoisomers (R)1,2-propanediol and (S)1,2-propanediol are of interest for certain applications (e.g. chiral starting materials for specialty chemicals and pharmaceutical products).
The disadvantages of the chemical processes for the production of 1,2-propanediol make biological synthesis an attractive alternative. MGS (methylglyoxal synthase) is the mandatory first step from central metabolism for the production of this compound by fermentation. Processes for the production of 1,2-propanediol using different microorganisms, Clostridium sphenoides (DE3336051), Klebsiella pneumoniae (WO 2004/087936), recombinant yeast (WO 99/28481) or recombinant E. coli (WO 98/37204) have been disclosed. Alternative approaches for the production of 1,2-propanediol were also proposed by the applicant (WO 2005/073364, WO 2008/116852, WO 2008/116848).
During their investigations on 1,2-propanediol production, the inventors have identified new mutant GlyDHs that are less inhibited by the two products of the reaction, NAD+ and 1,2-propanediol and also less inhibited by the substrate hydroxyacetone than the wild type GlyDH, while keeping most of their specific activity for the conversion of hydroxyacetone into 1,2-propanediol. Use of GlyDH enzymes with such modified properties in a microorganism producing 1,2-propanediol is a key element in the design of more efficient processes for the production of 1,2-propanediol by fermentation and biomass conversion.